


Serenity In The Plaza

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Anal Sex, Best Front Lawn of the Month Award, Big Finish Audio Drama Serenity, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Marriage, Gay Sex, Insecurity, Jack loves his boyfriend, M/M, Married Life, Missing Scene, Mortal Jack Harkness, Post-Episode: s02e02 Sleeper, Serenity Plaza, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Just what do Jack and Ianto get up to in Serenity Plaza
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Did he fix you? Yeah, he did [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Serenity In The Plaza

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) Smut is in here lol

"So, we're Ken and Ifan Doowhcrot from Eport, recently wed and wanting to live in this Middle class Suburban estate, wearing perception filters, so we can hunt down more sleeper agents for cell 114 which Tosh triangulated to this place. But we have no idea who it is, which house, and if we find them were going to melt their bones with them alive with the subetheric resonator?”

“Uhh, yeah, sounds about right.”

“Great...”

Ianto found himself at the wheel of his Audi, packed with boxes taped shut and a lot of junk. He could hardly see out the boot window when he used the mirror to check that the small, white moving van with Owen as its driver was still following. Jack, as Ianto's passenger, was happily humming away to _Take That_ on the radio and staring out the window as houses zipped past. They had been dating for around a month and now suddenly they were married and buying a house except this time nothing was real and it was just an undercover job. Ianto didn't know how to feel about that, so he kept quiet, it was a job after all and the world needed saving so there was no complaining.

"Take a right." Jack instructed, pointing with his finger. Ianto silently did as he was told, signalling and waiting until the opposite road was clear or another driver let him past. Though he wasn't surprised when none of them did, taking the opportunity when there were miraculously no cars passing to turn in. The surrounding housing suddenly shifted into an American Middle class Suburban style. Each plot was practically identical and detached from one another with their white picket fenced front gardens and gravel pathway, front porch with a roof, tarmac driveway for a single car, white painted wooden houses, large upper floor window, triangle shaped slate roof, and trees planted behind. 

It was nothing like any neighbourhood Ianto's had lived in, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad yet. Although, at least his flat complex or childhood home didn't house a sleeper agent intent on destroying Earth.

"Home sweet home." Jack mumbled as they pulled to a stop just outside the only house with a _SOLD_ sign out the front. They would need that removed. From the looks of it, nobody was around and Ianto was glad, unsure if he had the effort to deal with his temporary new neighbours. Killing the engine, Ianto got out the same time Jack did, studying the front of the house for a moment before sighing and watching Owen slow to a stop and jump out of the cabin.

"Guess I'll be helping you with the heavy stuff then?" Owen quipped, already heading to the back of the van. To Ianto's relief, the house had come already furnished so that meant not having to bring any of his own furniture with them in case the place blew up and it was just some essentials the place was missing. Jack had gone out and bought them a new bed as well as some cupboards for upstairs, wanting the move to seem believable. Other than that, the vehicle just held more stuff, mostly tech that could help them figure out where the sleeper cell was and household items like cutlery or toiletries, things they would need and stuff to make the house seem normal in preparation for any surprise visits. Jack had informed Ianto that garden parties were a major thing so the van also held some garden accessories and a barbecue too.

Oddly enough, no residents approached as the three carried the furniture and boxes into the house. Nobody peeked out to get a sneaky look at the new neighbours, no nosey people getting all up in their business. It was a godsend to Ianto and things got done quick without interruptions, apart from when Jack was told off by Owen for trying to lift a whole set of drawers on his own with his still healing injury. But things were set up swift and Owen didn't even have to linger long, clearly itching to get back to the Hub. Jack dismissed him once the tech was definitely set up properly, and he promised to call if his wound was pestering him and to drive into work for daily check ups and soon his injections. After every death, Jack had needed every vaccine he ever needed again as his body reset itself and now he was mortal, Owen was giving them again just to be sure.

"We're finally alone, Mr Ifan Doowhcrot." Jack smirked, arms looped around his waist and pulling Ianto close who planted his hands on Jack's chest. It had grown dark and Ianto was itching to get inside and try out their new bed.

"That surname is just as horrendous as your shirt." Ianto whispered and Jack frowned.

"I'll have you know this shirt is quite fetching."

"If that helps you sleep at night." Ianto smiled, patting his chest lightly. Jack just hummed, eyes flicking down briefly and tilting his head as he moved it closer. Their lips only just brushed when a voice spoke.

"Hello you lovely boys! I haven't seen you around here before." Ianto turned his head to see a elderly lady at the end of their garden with a wide grin on her face and waving. He lifted his hand in an awkward wave as Jack let go of him and walked over to the woman.

"Hello! I'm Ken, this is my darling husband Ifan, and you are?" Jack let her in then took her hand, pressing a kiss to the woman's wrinkled knuckles and making her laugh.

"Oh you are lovely. I'm Vanessa, I just wanted to drop by and wish you a warm welcome to Serenity Plaza. We're all glad to have you here, especially me…" Something told Ianto she was a little more glad of something else but he didn't comment, coming to stand beside Jack and taking a hold of his other hand.

"Ooo! Would you like me to take a photo of you two at your new house? You could share it on that Facepage website for all your friends?" Ianto held back a visible cringe at the woman's novice knowledge on the internet and the fact that it was Facebook and not Facepage. He was about to decline but her suggestion had made Jack glow, smiling bright and eyes wide, nodding frantically.

"Thank you, Vanessa." He passed over his phone, stepping back and grinning at Ianto who rolled his eyes. They stood with his sides together, Ianto's hand resting on the small of Jack's back while Jack's hand dipped a little lower. His face set into something serious like he was modelling for a beauty poster rather than just a picture but Vanessa didn't seem bothered by the lack of any smile. She just took the picture and handed the phone back, fingers lingering on Jack's for a fraction too long.

"Thank you boys, I hope to see you at the coffee morning, at mine tomorrow. You can meet everyone. Catch you later, don't be a stranger." And with that, the old lady left and Ianto let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He didn't say anything, just taking Jack's hand and dragging him inside.

"I hate it already." Ianto told him once the door was shut, rubbing at his face. Warm fingers wrapped around his wrists, pulling his hands away and lacing their fingers together. Jack smiled softly at him, squeezing his hands and kissing him lovingly. It helped Ianto relax, shutting his eyes and leaning into the Captain.

"Why don't we go christen the brand-new bed, huh?" A smirk broke out on Ianto's lips, and he nodded, delving forward for a deeper kiss this time.

~~~

"So, how's the husband, _Ken?_ " Gwen asked when Jack showed up to the Hub a few days later, he had stayed away to help Ianto finish setting up the house and meet the neighbours. It had been something, that was for sure. New and a little exciting, Jack had never really lived a normal life like this before.

"He is doing wonderfully." Jack said, smiling at Gwen.

"Oh god, he's going to kill someone, isn't he?"

"Probably me. I left him to go to the bake sale alone."

"He will definitely murder you then, Jack." Owen told him as he appeared from his Autopsy Bay. "How's the side?"

"Perfect, practically back to normal."

"Yeah, well you ain't a doctor." Owen lifted his shirt, taking a look at both sets of stitches and muttering to himself. Jack just stood there, waiting for the man to stand back up. "Stitches can come out in a few days, pain?"

"Not often, and yes, I'm taking the pills if there is any." Jack said, shoving his shirt back down when Owen stepped away.

"Good. Oh, and it’ll probably leave a scar." That didn’t bother Jack, it added to his image, and he was sure Ianto would love having something to kiss like he did Ianto’s marks.

"Anything happen overnight?"

"No, the Rift has been quiet and it's predicting nothing so far." Tosh said from her desk, making Jack turn and walk over, eyes scanning the screen and seeing the same thing she just told him.

"Well, that's good. Maybe you'll all have early nights then."

~~~

Meanwhile, Ianto sat behind the small table he was stationed at, a tray of baked cupcakes in front of him and a mug of coffee in his hands. Ianto was extremely bored and stuffed with Victoria Sponge, Carrot cake, and home-made cookies. He half regretted eating them all but Jack had given him the money to buy as many cakes as he could, seeing as he was left to face the Middle class Suburbia Bake Sale alone. He let out a sigh, staring off into nothing and wishing he was tucked into the warm duvet back at their home or even in his actual bed with Moses purring at his side. This place had things on all the time and Ianto wasn’t sure he could keep up with it all: coffee mornings, bake sales, jumbo sales, a _‘Best Front Lawn of the Month Award’_. Even the alarm clock was irritating and Ianto wanted to smash the cursed thing.

"No Ken, Ifan?" Asked someone to his right, looking over to see Mary smiling too widely at him. Ianto snapped out of his state, grinning back and sitting up.

"Not today, sorry Mary. Work emergency."

"Such a shame, he's missing out. Enjoying yourself though, I hope?" Ianto nodded, cheeks hurting from forcing a smile.

"Always, Mary."

"Don't eat too many cakes though, Ifan." Mary's husband Bob had just then appeared, arm slipping around her shoulder and also smiling. Everyone bloody smiles in this place and it was creepy… "Wouldn't want to ruin your figure for your husband." 

Ianto had to force himself hard not to drop his smile and have a go at the man right there and then, just laughing and agreeing until the two wandered off. It did, however, make him glance down to his middle and bite his lip. He had eaten a lit and put on some more weight since Jack got back.

His chair scraped against the concrete path as Ianto abruptly rose, grabbing his bag storming from the bake sale to a quiet slot between two of the two houses. Ianto took a deep breath, telling him to calm down as unwanted tears welled in his eyes, and he really wanted to punch something. His hands clenched into fits, and he raised one, not thinking as it connected with the wood. Pain shot through his arm and Ianto contained a yell through clenched teeth, bringing his hand to his chest.

" _Piss!_ Bugger, ow...shit. Ow!" Ianto spun around, trying to stay quiet. He hissed through his teeth, knuckle throbbing and eyes watering. " _God_ , I'm an idiot." He berated, looking down at his hand, it was bleeding sluggishly with splinters sticking out of the skin.

It took a few minutes of Ianto to fully calm down, sat on the floor and against the same wall he had just attacked, an irritating itch to grab the cigarettes he knew was lying in his rucksack taking over, Jack wasn't here to complain, and he'd only have one or two. It would help him take the edge off too. So that’s what Ianto did, carefully grabbing one and holding it between his lips as he managed to light it with only one hand available. He took a drag and held it in his lungs for a split second longer before releasing it and watching the smoke float away with the air. It was a habit he had picked up as a child, Lisa had smoked too so that hadn’t helped but once she got hurt he had dropped it, just for a bit, until the stress got too much, and he was having one at least every day. Nowadays it was more like one every three weeks, depending on the Rift. The team disliked it, didn’t like the smell and how he was ruining his lungs but if he wasn’t going to survive long working for Torchwood, what was the point?

He gave himself a little longer before standing up again, eyeing the fist sized hole in the wooden structure. Then he left, heading straight home rather than back to the bake sale, he would fake illness or something if anyone asked. A smirk grew on his face as he made his way home, only just realising he had punched the hole into Bob and Mary’s home. It felt good to ruin their perfect home even if his hand hurt like Hell. Getting home, Ianto decided he wanted to call Jack, the phone rang for a few seconds before the man picked up.

 _“Hey Yan, you doing okay?”_ He asked, it was good just hearing his voice and Ianto realised how pathetic he must be, getting upset over a small comment and ruining his knuckles like that.

“I- uh, sorry, I shouldn’t have called...you’re probably busy, I’ll go-” Ianto went to hang up but Jack was already speaking and it would have been rude to hang up and only make the Captain phone back.

_“The Rift’s quiet actually, it’s okay that you called. You can always call me.”_

“Yeah…”

 _“So, what’s up? I’m all ears, always for you.”_ Something squirmed in his stomach and made his heart clench at the three word, it made him blush but Ianto didn’t bring it up, just taking a breath and plucking up the courage to tell Jack the truth.

“I punched a wall.” Ianto explained, rushing his words so that Jack would and wouldn’t hear them. As he waited for Jack to reply, Ianto moved upstairs, sitting on their king-size bed.

_“You...what? Why would you do that?”_

“It’s...it’s not important, it was stupid.” Ianto stammered, flexing his knuckle and holding back a pained noise, he needed to clean and cover it but Ianto didn’t have the energy. Instead, he lied down, head resting on Jack’s pillow that smelt like him.

_“Nothing you ever do could be stupid.”_

“Bob- fucking Bob said something- I over reacted, that’s all, it doesn’t matter.” The line went quiet for a moment and Ianto panicked, thinking Jack was annoyed with him, so he called the man’s name hesitantly. “Jack?”

 _“What did he say to you?”_ Jack’s voice was calm but quiet and Ianto knew that meant he was angry. Ianto swallowed the lump in his throat and ran his hand through his hair.

“He... He made a comment about my weight...”

 _“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_ He could hear Jack’s chair squeak as he stood and the falling of his footsteps.

“Wha- no, no, no you don’t have to leave the team for me, I-I’ll be okay.”

 _“Hush, Ianto. They don’t need me right now, I’m coming home.”_ And Ianto knew there was no amount of arguing that could persuade Jack otherwise, so he gave in, curling up and sighing.

“Okay…” The call ended and Ianto buried his face in Jack’s pillow, not even bothered by the small spots of blood staining the bedsheets.

The door opened and shut some time later, Ianto didn’t bother to check the time, he just stayed where he was as Jack called out to him. He listened as the Captain moved about downstairs, obviously not finding him and making his way up the staircase to their room. The footsteps stopped outside the door.

“There you are...” Ianto didn’t look as Jack walked closer, tracking him with his eyes once he was in his field of view, Jack kneeling at the side of the bed, smiling sweetly. He didn’t say if he could smell the lingering smoke on him. “Hey.”

“Hello.”

“May I join you?” Jack asked and Ianto slowly nodded, rolling over as Jack circled to Ianto’s usual side of the bed. The mattress dipped a little as he climbed on, shoe already left at the front door as Ianto liked but no sign of the coat, they decided Jack wearing it to the Plaza was a bit out of place with their cover identities. Still, Ianto missed it. He was brought from his thoughts as Jack’s knuckle brushed his cheek. “Hey, don’t get lost in that beautiful head of yours.”

“You know, Bob clearly doesn’t appreciate how sexy you look and how a little extra squish is very comfy to lie on.” Ianto wasn’t expecting Jack to rest his head on his belly, the Captain making himself comfortable and gazing up at Ianto with tender eyes. It made him feel a little overwhelmed, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. “Hey, it’s okay.” The tips of Jack’s fingers ran themselves along his forearm, carefully tracing the thin white scars Ianto knew were there thanks to Myfanwy’s claws. “Hold on.”

The bed shifted as Jack got up, Ianto not lifting his head from his arm to watch. He could hear him open the drawer that held some of their clothes, not knowing what the man was retrieving until it was wrapped around his shoulders. It was Jack’s greatcoat. He knew without having to look just from the weight and smell of it, bringing it around him more and choosing to slip his arms in the sleeve. A thumb dragged itself under Ianto’s eyes, one after the other and carefully clearing away any tears.

“Can we mend your hand now?” Ianto looked up at him, seeing nothing but care in Jack’s eyes and nodding. He took Ianto’s unhurt hand, kissing each finger lightly and helping him up. The coat’s sleeves fell down as he stood, covering his hands. Ianto felt safer in the garment, it smelt entirely like Jack and was soft and warm and the best piece of clothing Ianto could think of other than waistcoats.

They both moved to the ensuite bathroom, Jack guiding Ianto down to sit on the toilet lid then taking his arm and pushing the navy sleeve back. The blood had stopped coming but it had dried and splinters were still embedded in the wound and surrounding skin. It hurt and Ianto knew it was going to bruise. Jack grabbed a small medkit from the under sink cupboard and a pair of tweezers from a drawer.

"Ready?" He looked at Ianto, thumb ghosting over the top of his hand.

"Y-Yeah." His voice was unsteady with emotion and Ianto coughed the weird feeling from his throat, holding still as Jack started to remove the splinters as carefully as he could. He apologised every time Ianto made a pained noise or flinched as the antiseptic wipes touched his broken skin. The blood was cleaned off easily and when his knuckle was looking better, Jack wrapped it in a bandage then pressed his lips to the white material.

"All better. Do you need anything for the pain?" Ianto shook his head, just leaning towards Jack who let Ianto fall into him, wrapping his arms around the Welshman securely. "Let's get you back to bed, I'll make you some lunch, and we can just have a lazy day, yeah?"

The two moved out of the room and Ianto found himself stripping and changing into his Star Wars pyjamas, putting the greatcoat back on, and waiting for Jack to come back with some sandwiches and juice. He wished he had Moses here, he was great to hug when upset.

"Bon appétit." Jack said as he placed a plate on Ianto's lap and kissed the top of his head. Ianto caught his arm.

"Thank you." This time Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." He then took his spot beside Ianto, arm draped over his shoulder and letting Ianto lean into him. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Ianto nodded, smiling as he ate.

After the story had finished and Ianto had consumed his food, feeling a little better and happier, he turned his head to gaze at Jack.

"Don't mention it to him."

"Ianto…" Jack started to argue but Ianto kept looking at him, shuffling closer. "I could excuse a 114 sleeper agent of this as their race is different but if he's human? That's just plain wrong and cruel."

Ianto shrugged, gaze dropping, and Jack used both his hands to cup Ianto's face, squeezing his cheeks just a smidge. "It was mean of him to say and I think that you're perfect just like this."

"You're my beautiful Welsh dragon." Jack assured him but Ianto didn't reply, instead, grabbing Jack's Hawaiian shirt and pulling the man into an intense kiss.

"Show me." Ianto pleaded of him against his lips and Jack nodded, taking the plate from him and climbing on top of him. Ianto looked up at him, eyes searching for a moment until Jack dipped his head low and captured him in a loving kiss. He could feel all the adoration Jack poured into it, and he already felt a little more alive.

Jack took his time taking Ianto's clothes off, doing it one button at a time and kissing the skin that revealed itself, muttering soft words of affection to him. Ianto watched him, finger lightly playing with the short hairs at the back of Jack's head, arching his torso up when the Captain's lips connected with his skin. Jack made his way down to his middle, nose brushing along as gentle but wet open mouth kisses were left behind. One hand held into Ianto's, squeezing at regular intervals while the other hooked two fingers to pull his pyjama bottoms down.

"I love your body." He told Ianto, muffled slightly as he lowered his head to bite the soft skin of his hip, making Ianto gasp softly. Jack did the same to his other hip and then moved up alone his chest again, taking it slow to worship Ianto’s body. It made Ianto feel loved, every kiss, caress, or bite, lighting up his nerves and sending satisfying feelings through him, making him breathe a little faster and moan low.

He bypassed Ianto’s crotch to his disappointment, Jack taking off his trousers completely now and leaving a trail of kisses down one leg and up the other, nibbling at the skin of both thighs. This left Ianto tingling, reaching down to Jack and pulling him up for a kiss. The Captain let out a noise, tongue sliding across Ianto’s lips and next allowed in as his hands glided over Ianto’s naked body. Ianto took initiative, ripping the godawful shirt open without a care for the flying button or two and pulling it from his arms. The vest was the next thing to go, revealing Jack’s smooth torso to him as well as the smaller white patch over the still healing wound, Ianto had forgotten about it.

“What did Owen say?” Ianto asked quietly, hand skimming the top of the bandage.

“That it’s doing fine but I’ll be left with a badass scar.” Jack smirked, hand on Ianto’s cheek. Ianto just nodded, resuming the heated kiss and relieving Jack of all his clothes. Soon enough, Jack was preparing Ianto, and he grew more and more desperate, not that Ianto wasn’t loving all the affection Jack was showing him. He watched as Jack ripped open the small square packet and used more lube, pressing to Ianto’s entrance. “Ready?”

Ianto let out a breathy reply, legs wrapped around Jack’s hips as the man slowly pushed in. It brought a long moan from Ianto’s throat, eyes falling shut and head rolling back into the pillow. Jack’s lips mouthed at his neck as he bottomed out, holding still to let Ianto adjust before lazily rolling his hips forward. He moved slowly and lovingly, sending ripples of pleasure through Ianto's body, coupled with the weight of Jack on top of him, it made him feel almost as perfect as Jack called him.

The gentle rhythm only broke as both of them built up their finish, Jack panting heavily against his neck while Ianto clung to him tighter, a constant stream of moans and gasps dropping from his lips. The familiar coil twisted in Ianto's sternum just before he released, muffling his cry with Jack's shoulder, the Captain following suit not long after. Climbing down his high, Ianto let his legs drop, gently rubbing his cheek against Jack's and smiling tiredly. They lay tangled together for a little longer before Jack dared to move, swiftly cleaning them both up with a wet cloth before returning to resume their post-coitus snuggling.

"Do you feel better now?" Jack asked once they were both fully calmed down, half lying on top of Ianto with his hand resting on his belly, the duvet pulled up to Jack's chin. Ianto shifted a little to look down at him, noses bumping slightly.

"I do."

"That's great." They kissed sweetly. It wasn't long before Ianto found himself drifting off to sleep in Jack's hold.

~~~

A knock at the door woke Jack immediately, sitting up in bed and guiding Ianto's head back down to the pillow before climbing out and putting on some pyjamas and a dressing gown. He could guess who it was, Joe had hinted things yesterday afternoon about the _'Best Front Lawn of the Month Award'_ and its winners. So, with quiet footsteps, Jack made his way to the door and opened it.

"Hey Ken!" Said Diane, an overly tall lady with hair pulled into a bun and slightly muscular frame. Jack could see her husband Joe at the house across the road.

"Morning Diane."

"Are you ready to give Bob and Mary their award?" She asked way too cheerfully and Jack forced a smile.

"Always! Let me just get dressed and wake Ifan. We'll see you there."

"See you later, Ken and don't be a stranger!" With Diane walking off, Jack shut the door and rushed his way upstairs as silently as possible. Waking Ianto early was always a danger, he could be extremely grumpy and whiny and clingy. Jack just didn't want to get murdered for it so he crept back into the room, looking at Ianto who was sleeping peacefully. He sat himself back on the bed, hand smoothing through Ianto's hair slowly and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Yan?" There was no reaction and Jack lightly scratched at the nape of Ianto's neck, making the man fidget as he was drawn out of his slumber.

"Jaaack." Ianto whined, burying his face further into his pillow. Shuffling closer, Jack ran his hand down the Welshman's spin, feeling the warmth from the duvet under his palm.

"Guess what time it is."

"Too early, go back to sleep." Ianto's voice was muffled by the pillow's fabric. His body let out a small shudder as Jack's fingers traced shapes on his skin, dipping into the small of his back. "Go awaaay."

"If that's what you want." Jack complied, kissing Ianto's shoulder and then getting back up only for his boyfriend's arm to shoot out and wrap around his waist. It unbalanced Jack and he toppled back onto the bed with a small- "Oof."

"Don't go. Cuddle." Ianto demanded sleepily and Jack let out a quiet laugh, hand taking its place back on Ianto's back.

"I thought you wanted me gone?" Ianto's head shook left and right where it had buried itself in Jack's shoulder.

"Want you to stay for cuddles and sleep. _Only_."

"Oh? So no sex? No kiss?" Jack asked, peering down at the man who lifted his head slightly to press their lips together.

"Always kisses." Ianto told him once they broke apart, reclaiming his spot against Jack with his arms around him.

"You're like a sloth, ya'know." Ianto frowned as he looked at Jack who just smiled in return, bringing a hand to ruffle Ianto's hair more than sleep had already done. "But with duckling hair, very fluffy."

"Not a sloth or a duckling." He argued, eyes falling shut. "Am a Ianto…"

"A sleepy Ianto who needs to get up to award Bob and Mary for their front lawn." Jack smirked, kissing the crown of Ianto's head while the man groaned loudly.

"Don't wanna wake up for them. Fuck 'em."

"I'm sure Mary wouldn't mind that." Jack laughed as Ianto shoved him away with a huff, pulling the duvet over himself only for Jack to pull it back. "How about we get up, so this thing, then afterwards I treat you to one of Ken Doowhcrot's famous massages."

Ianto's left eyebrow raised as he peeked over the duvet.

"How famous is it?"

"Quite." Jack watched Ianto think, and he slowly sat up, still tired looking but more willing to leave the bed of warmth.

"Deal."

Not long after, Jack found himself standing uninterested outside Bob and Mary's house, the whole Plaza gathered to celebrate the couple's winning of the _'Best Front Lawn of the Month Award'_. He truly didn't care that those two had won it every time since they arrived and had little interest in winning it himself, Ianto was the one who tended the garden while he was at work though it did look lovely.

Looking down from where he had been staring off, eyes losing focus, Jack saw Ianto's hand had slipped into his, their fingers linked. It made Jack smile, bumping their shoulders together. Somehow, just looking at Ianto made the moment better.

"Not surprised they've won, I know every single story of every single win they've had." Ianto hissed under his breath, Jack had to stifle a laugh.

"You jealous?"

"Of course."

One of the residents knocked on the front door and a couple of seconds later it opened, Bob and Mary in their night clothes, pretending to be shocked. Jack winced as everyone erupted into cheers. 9am was too early for shouting.

~~~

Cold fingers bounced on Jack's chest, one after the other with no real rhythm, just in order from index to pinkie. Jack knew it meant Ianto was thinking, possibly stressing over something and he hoped it wasn't what he had said to the man prior when they were washing the car. Jack took in a breath before stilling Ianto's fingers, holding them close and kissing each one.

"What's wrong, my beautiful Welsh dragon?" He asked, moving his gaze to Ianto and catching his eye.

"Nothings wrong, just thinking."

"I know, I can hear it." He joked which earned an eye roll and a light smirk, just what Jack had been hoping for. Ianto shuffles closer, head coming to rest on Jack's shoulder, his favourite place.

"It was something Mary said." Ianto began and Jack's alarm bells rang in his head.

"She wasn't rude, was she, like Bob?" Ianto shook his head, squeezing Jack's hand.

"No, no, nothing like that." Jack waited patiently for the Welshman to continue, knowing rushing him would only make him close up. "She mentioned…she mentioned kids and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Oh?" Ianto nodded, lifting his head to look at Jack. It made him think of Alice and Steven, knowing none of the team knew about them. He wanted to share them but it wasn't every day your daughter looks a similar age to you and your friends and happens to be older than your boyfriend.

"Yeah… And I know we've only been together for a couple of months But- well." Ianto sighed deeply, head falling back onto Jack's shoulder as he struggled finding the right words but Jack already knew what he meant, pulling Ianto's hand closer and kissing the top of his head.

"You'd like kids one day?" Jack finished softly, no hint of a joke or any disgust in his tone. He watched Ianto nod silently.

"I think...I think that's a good idea." That had Ianto's head back up in seconds, a shocked yet hopeful look and eyes wide. "Of course, we'd have to sort things around and maybe wait some time but in the future, kids would be amazing.

"Really?" He nodded, arm draping over Ianto's shoulder and holding him close 

"Definitely. We have the time now and I wouldn't mind some attempt at a normal life now I won't be around forever."

"Isn't this place that attempt?" Jack switched his nod for a quick shake of his head, thumb stroking along the corner of Ianto's jawline.

"Oh god no, well, in some ways yes, but this place is too filthy for our children. Vanessa would corrupt their minds immediately and I don't trust Joe and Diane to keep their grubby hands off them." That made Ianto laugh, and they dropped into a quiet, comfortable atmosphere. Ianto was dozing against him, Friday afternoons always found them just relaxing either in bed or on the sofa, sometimes in the back garden if the weather was right, and enjoying each other's company. Friday's were Jack's favourite days, no community event, just a half day at the Hub, and Ianto all to himself.

Somehow the conversation lapsed into pets, not that Jack minded, he loved hearing Ianto talk about anything. His Welsh accent was heavenly and just seeing his eyes light up was worth everything.

"I hope Moses isn't missing us too much. I know Tosh will look after him well but, ya'know."

"Yeah, I do."

"He's my first pet since I was a child. Though technically there was Steve in London, but he was a rat."

"What pet did you have as a kid, then?" Jack asked, making himself comfortable while trying not to jostle Ianto too much.

"Oh! I had this gecko, adorable little guy. Name was Peanut-" An amused grin broke out and Ianto tapped Jack on the nose. "Don't laugh, I was only 6, okay?" 

"He sounds cute, like you." Jack hummed, kissing Ianto's temple.

"Hush."

"I didn't have any pets on Boeshane." Jack started out, remembering back to just him, his parents, and little Gray. His mood turned a little depressed, so Jac quickly moved it on. "But I did adopt a dog during the 1960s, Irish Wolfhound named Balor."

A warmth spread through him as he thought of his old friend, passed on with old age but had always been so full of life. Ianto pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and Jack held him that little bit closer.

"Back to the subject of kids, there is one thing, I should probably tell you." Ianto glanced up at him, eyes searching. Jack bit his lip. "I- I do actually have a daughter…" The Welshman said nothing but Jack could see the gears working away in his head.

"Okay." Was all he came up with and Jack didn't know whether to be scared or not.

"Okay?"

"You've been alive a long time Jack, I'm not surprised your sex drive hasn't sprung more little Jack's about the universe."

"Uh- well, how dare you assume that I am not always safe when I have sex."

"So, tell me about her." Ianto said softly, watching Jack with interest.

"Well, her name is Alice Carter. It used to be Melissa but her mother had it changed to hide her from me," Ianto's expression morphed into something of horror at the last point so Jack quickly hurried the story along. "but that's not the point. She was born while I was under Torchwood, her mother worked with me, I didn't see her grow up really."

Ianto nods, a sad look now on his face, squeezing Jack's hand in support. "We're not on the best of terms, but she knows I'm mortal now and I'm hoping things will get better."

"Maybe you could meet her one day." Jack suggested and Ianto smiled, kissing him.

"That would be lovely." They kissed a couple more times before Ianto pulled away. “On the subject of confessions, I may have told Owen about Flat Holm.” Jack just nodded, watching Ianto who nervously chewed his lip and couldn’t maintain eye contact with him. “I-I couldn’t handle it on my own, even with the helpful workers there and Owen was asking questions, so I had to tell him, I don’t know if Tosh and Gwen know though, and you weren’t there so-”

“Ianto, it’s okay. Really, it is.” The Welshman deflated in front of him and the warm look in his gaze returned. “In fact, I really should have told them when they joined up. I guess I should thank you for doing me a favour.” With that over, Jack tugged Ianto closer, hand travelling beneath the sheets and squeezing.

"C'mon, if you want babies, we might as well practise." Ianto stalled for a moment as Jack began to attack his neck with kisses for the second time that afternoon. A hand on his chest stopped him

"But that's not how it works." 

"Oh, my Ianto, you have much to learn."

~~~

It was a complete relief for Ianto to step into the Hub, his first day back after Serenity, in a fresh new suit and feeling like himself again. He had missed the Hub and it's weird smell, constant noise, and no noise, sex obsessed neighbours.

It had started with heading out to the exploded Serenity Plaza and sorting everything out, collected any left over tech, so Ianto' first step back into the Hub was around lunch time, his first duty was cleaning out the weevils and Myfanwy before giving them their food, then he had to feed the team who were at their stations working away. 

"Oi! Ianto, you've been gone so long with so many barbecues, I'm sure you're craving a spit roast right now" Owen shouted from his autopsy bay and Ianto froze in his tracks, eye twitching. Jack spun around, alarmed.

"Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> ||Next series installment: The Beginning of Something||
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
